1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece with a calendar mechanism that has a date display mechanism for displaying the date.
2. Description of Related Art
Small timepieces such as wristwatches and other timepieces with a calendar mechanism for displaying the date in the dial are known from the literature. When the calendar mechanism causes a date wheel displaying the numbers 1 to 31 near the periphery of the timepiece to rotate one revolution per month, the numbers used to display the date in such timepieces become quite small. As a result, configurations that display the ones and tens digits separately are also known from the literature (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-2000-65957.
The timepiece taught in JP-A-2000-65957 is a device that displays the dates 1 to 31 using a ones display member that advances one step per day and bears the numbers 0 to 9, and a tens display member that advances one step every ten days and bears the numbers 0 to 3.
A problem with the timepiece taught in JP-A-2000-65957, however, is that because the height (elevation) of the ones display member and the height (elevation) of the tens display member are not the same, a step occurs between the numbers in all displayed dates. Because this step between the digits can cast a shadow when the product (timepiece) is photographed, for example, care is required when determining the angle from which pictures are taken, thus making product photography more difficult.